manual_of_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation of the Universe
In the beginning of time the universe was pure energy. For many years this energy was just that; energy, nothing more. Then some of it began collecting itself together. It started forming different masses of varying sizes and strengths and what didn’t coalesce into one of these masses, was left to float free throughout the universe. Over time, these wandering energy masses would occasionally run into one another. They didn’t fuse, but they stayed together, finding more and more as time passed. These masses, once collected, started to form physical bodies. After they had shaped themselves, the energies moved on to shaping the world around them to match their physical forms using the energy still freely floating in the universe. Now having made themselves bodies and shaped the world, these energies developed personalities and became beings, no longer simply the masses of energy they had been. There was now a world shaped by these beings and in this new land, seven beings in particular stood out. The Upper Pantheon The seven masses of energy came to be known as the Upper Pantheon, who would eventually choose certain forms to maintain most of the time. The energies also took the names, which would eventually form languages around the universe. Gunnung Ginnung was the one of the first of the energy masses, they formed at about the same time as Shíjiān, and they refer to each other as brothers. Shíjiān The Dimiourgía-Katastrofí The Zauber The Sudalegi The Tlacat-Omic The Roghanna The The World Tree The Upper Pantheon grouped together and, in order to create life and universes that they can enjoy, watch, and occasionally use, they formed The Seed. The Seed took root in the Plane of Energy as the first material item to ever exist. As the World Tree grew it slowly consumed the Plane of Energy to fuel its growth. This world tree grew Nine Universes within itself and contained and connected them via the tree. There are four Worlds nestled into the roots of the World Tree, with Three scattered among the branches and leaves, the remaining two are in the trunk. The first of the two Worlds in the trunk is in the heartwood, and the other is near the bark. The First Life Every World developed its own sentient life of varying strengths and on different planets. The World in the heartwood of the tree has taken the longest to produce sentient life, and while it slowly started to develop its Humans, which Shíjiān predicted after being notified by Dimi-Kata, the Upper Pantheon decided to take some lifeforms from other Worlds and plant them on the same planet as the humans. At the same time Zauber decided to fill the planet with as much magic as they could spare, and traced major ley lines around the planet. Humans evolved just as the Fey Ancestor, and many other ancestors of other creatures were planted upon the planet. This time period was long past the separation of continents, and many other species had risen and fallen. Some species were even knowledgeable enough to create fire and form civilization, but the Upper Pantheon didn't notice. The Upper Pantheon noticed the humans because Dimi-Kata felt an impending destruction of the planet.